


Tip The Scales

by Snorp_Lord



Series: We Have Nothing to Lose and a World to See [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, DBH characters, In Fire Emblem Awakening, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: An amnesiac tactician named Gavin awakens in the Halidom of Ylisse after a strange dream. At the prince's side, he joins the Shepherds, as a war for Ylisse draws ever closer.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: We Have Nothing to Lose and a World to See [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137977
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Tip The Scales

“This is it! Are you ready? I know we can do this, Gavin!”

Right. All he had to do was defeat the Plegian king. And he wasn’t alone. There was someone there, a man with a shining blade in hand. Even though he couldn’t quite remember the man’s name, something about him was enough to ease Gavin’s worries, to calm the racing of his heart as he ducked behind a pillar to avoid the king’s next spell.

The other man charged ahead. Gavin followed behind.

“Gavin, he’s injured! Now!”

Lightning burst from his hand as something clipped his shoulder. Gavin’s heart stopped for a brief second, and he froze in place. His aim had been thrown off by the sheer force of their foe’s spell, something pure black and streaked through with silver that burst straight through the pillar behind him. His arm swung off-centre, lightning still buzzing in his fingertips, eyes going wide under the hood.

Did it work?

The king stumbled back. Smoke poured from him, like a flame quickly extinguished, quickly blanketing his whole body as he and the other man grinned at each other in a silent celebration.

Pain shot through his whole left side, from his fingertips down to his feet. Gavin cursed. Collapsed to the dusty ground and groaned as his vision flooded with red, the dull ache in his side only spreading, finally forcing a broken groan of discomfort past his lips. He would have collapsed completely if not for the mysterious man that rushed to his aid. “Are you alright, Gavin? Come on, you can’t die now, can you? Where are you hurt?”

_Everything,_ he wanted to say. _Everything hurts. Don’t move or I’m gonna plant my face straight into the floor._

The red flashed across his vision.

Warmth burst to life in his palm.

Gavin could imagine the confusion on his mysterious partner’s face must have been mirrored in his own. He frowned, trying to look down, trying to figure out what was happening. Buzzing. He could hear a buzzing sound. An insect? Or something wrong with his hearing? That spell must have hit harder than he thought. Gavin groaned again, forcing himself to turn towards the stranger.

“Gavin-?!”

Lightning flashed in his hand again, temporarily blinding them both.

_No._

_Oh gods no-_

Gavin could only cling to him as the man cried out. The red haze bled out of his vision, replaced by the darker red of blood soaking into his gloves, his sleeves, his coat, everything was covered in the man’s blood. But he was smiling. Why the fuck was he smiling like that?! “Hey, hey, wait-! Come on, you can’t die like this!”

“It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault, Gavin…Go. Get away…Run while you can…” His eyes slowly closed, the smile fading from his face as Gavin backed away in horror.

Gavin woke up in a cold sweat to voices above his head.

“Well, what do you propose we do?”

“I don’t know!”

He cracked his eyes open, squinting against the assault of harsh sunlight. Where…was he? And why were there people talking nearby? Despite the brightness, he forced himself to open his eyes fully, looking up.

“I see you’re awake now.” Of course. That same man from his dreams- literally, he reminded himself, and not just because the guy was gorgeous- stood over him with an easy smile. “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand.”

Even though he’d barely had a chance to take the man’s gloved hand, Gavin was more or less pulled up to his feet in one motion, just a little too close to really be respectable. This close, he could see the icy blue colour of his eyes and really take in the sharp lines of his face. It had to be the same person. There was a small mark on his right temple- a blue ring, maybe half an inch from top to bottom- and Gavin stared at it even as he moved to a more respectable distance. “…Thanks.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright. Do you have a name, friend?”

“Uh…My name’s, uh…It’s…“ He glanced back to the spot he’d been lying in. Where he would probably still be passed out on the ground if not for this man- in his dreams or otherwise. What had he been called in the dream? There was a name…Something he’d been called… “Uh, give me a second.”

Something softened in the man’s face. “That’s alright. I’m sure it’ll come to you. My name is Nines-“

“-And I’m Connor!” Oh. Right. There had been two voices over him when he woke up. He’d just been so focused on the stranger from his dreams that he hadn’t even thought to look for anyone else. This new person was similar to ‘Nines’. Pale as anything, but with soft brown eyes and unruly curls where Nines had meticulously pulled his hair back. “Do you have amnesia? I’ve read about it, and sometimes that means you completely forget everything about who you are. Usually that’s after an injury though, and…Well, he doesn’t _look_ injured, right Nines?”

“Bandits roam freely in the southern areas. Even in Southtown, and that’s barely a few minutes’ walk from here. There’s every chance they could have attacked him. He’s not exactly dressed for the Southern weather, is he?” Nines has a point there. While Gavin was draped in a thick purple jacket, both Nines and (what he could only assume to be the man’s brother, given how similar the two of them looked) wore loose blue tunics and light armour. Only Nines wore armour- thin plates running from his right shoulder across to the left, something across his left forearm, maybe more, but Gavin realised he might be staring and quickly snapped his gaze back up to Nines’ eyes. Just in time to catch a bemused shine in them.

“It’s a load of crap is what it is.”

Ah. Right. More people that he hadn’t noticed because he was too busy staring at Nines. This one taller than the rest, and possibly the only one worse dressed for the weather than himself. How did anyone even _move_ in that armour? And from what little was visible of his outfit above the collar, Gavin could even see a starched collar and black tie. Poor guy. No wonder he was irritable. Must have been sweating buckets. Judging by his white hair and the permanent frown lines etched into his forehead, he must have been older than the other two put together. Even if the old guy was staring at him like something stuck to the bottom of his shoe, he mostly just felt bad.

“Look, I’m not askin’ you to believe me, Grampa-“  
  
“Hank.”  
  
“-Whatever. I don’t wanna justify myself to you. Just point me to wherever’s closest and I’ll get out of your damn petticoats.”

Nines interrupted. “Actually, you can’t. For one, we don’t intend on turning you loose in the countryside with no idea of who or where you are when we have confirmation of bandits in the area. And as much as you don’t like him, Hank, we’re the Shepherds. That isn’t what we do.”

“And besides, he seems fine! We’ll just have to help him get his memories back,” Connor added. “After that, he’s free to go, right? The sooner we help him, the sooner it’s all done, alright?”

With one last glare in Gavin’s direction, Hank nodded. “Makes sense. It’s not that I don’t trust you, stranger. But it’s my job to protect these two. Since they insist on being involved in such matters, it seems I’m the one who’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Gavin would have said more. But it was then that someone screamed in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> There's the prologue! This work is mostly written, and once it's complete, the rest will be released. I'm just excited to share some of what I've been working so hard on! 
> 
> I'd like to add that this does diverge from Awakening's original story a fair bit, so even if you're familiar with the game, you may still be surprised >:)


End file.
